vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Hand
Corpse Hand (尸手, Shī shǒu) is the sacred weapon of the Ventrue Clan. About It is the left hand of Cain, the creator who gave birth to the first bloodline of Vampires. It has the ability to give the bearer a glimpse into the secrets of the world, including the past and the present. It was given to Ge Chen when he was assigned leadership of the Ventrue Clan. Chapter 33 It granted the Ventrue clan much insight into the world, including the return of Xi Tai and the Mei Yue Yin. Among the Camarilla clans, it is also a sign of authority and even the barabaric Brujah Leader stepped down when it is shown to him.Chapter 39 When Ge Chen and his party are dealing with Zhui Yan, Corpse Hand was able to tell them about its curse and power, but could not unveil its origins. It seems the Hand has trouble disclosing some matters involving other Sacred Weapons such as Rotting Bracelet. This is the reason it could not find its origin, as it could not look into the Xue Yan disease. The Hand is not always a useful tool, as it can rely information of mistrust and self-doubt to the user on themselves. This is the problem with the hand, as it reveals truths on the world, even if they are not welcomed truths, creating pain for the user who might not want to seek this information. In addition, the Spirit Ring can also tap into this weapons powers via the user holding onto it and this side of the Hand be activated and used against them.Chapter 46 The hand also talks to the user and can even questioning the reasons for the information being sought, displaying some sentience like Devil Doll. It can issue warnings about what the user is about to see if they are taking place in the present time. The Weapon was also one of the Weapons that was able to escape the Forbidden Sphere when Xi Tai awoke. As of the Forbidden Sphere event, it can now project a spirit into a location. The viewer remains helpless to events unfolding before them since the Hand only allow observation, not interaction and they cannot be seen by those present. However, if both viewer and those being spied upon are thinking of each other at the same time, it is possible for a message to be relayed between the Corpse Hand user and the person they are spying on. But this is the limits of the interaction.Chapter 87Chapter 88 Trivia *Corpse Hand's abiltiies to reveal secrets of the world is likely a nod to Caine from the original Vampire: the Masquerade. Vampire Sphere draws much inspiration from VtM. In VtM, Caine was shown the dark secrets by Lilith, these secrets are better known as the the Disciplines, the collective name for the Supernatural powers of Vampires. *Also from VtM, there is a similar artifact called "Hand of Conrad" which shares a number of properties. However, Corpse hand is made from the left hand, the Hand of Conrad is the right hand. Their abilities are also very different, as the Hand of Conrad focuses on enhancing one's fighting skills, while Corpse Hand can be used for knowledge purposes only. In addition, the Hand of Conrad requires you cut off one of your own hands and replace it with this artifact while Corpse Hand does not. *It seems to allow advance forms of Auspex. References Category:Ventrue Clan Category:Sacred Weapon